Finnish Beauty
by Perkele101
Summary: Finland has been taken away by the Russian empire. Afraid of what is coming next, he learns that looks can be deceiving, friendship's are formed and maybe something else in the process. NO rapist Russia


**Finnish beauty**

Chapter 1: Monster

* * *

><p><em>Finland's POV<em>

_I just couldn't believe it, I thought I was safe from the clutches of that horrid man…but I was wrong. I shouldn't have known better Ruotsi could not protect me for long, but I was too naïve to face the fact. And now look at me, a happy go lucky nation, reduced to nothing but a quivering pile of sweat. I look at Ruotsi and he meets my eyes. We give each other our final good byes, nothing more than a handshake. I am no longer part of his empire and we are practically like strangers now._

_I don't cry, I will never show my tears in any situation. Never have and never will. But my heart still beats with the agony of living with the Russian empire. The rumors of that fowl country always come to mind. Lithuania, oh poor Lithuania! He had suffered so much from him; the scars on his back Poland told him about that day changed my view completely on the baby faced nation. Hannatamago barks she seems quit excited for the departure, I feel pity for her she has no idea what is to come._

_I reach the gates of hell I don't even pay attention on how cold it is, outside my brain is still in shock. But the exterior of the house I notice is quit terrifying. The windows are cracked and the house in general is an ugly grey shade….the colour of depression. And the shingles are damaged sticking out from the top of the so called "house" I knock on the old wooden door three times. It opens with a spine tingling creek, there came a friendly smile it was Lithuania. "Hello Finland we are expecting you" he says as he pats Hannatamago on the head, she bark happily in response. I smile back at Lithuania as he lets me in the house._

_And here is where the nightmare begins._

* * *

><p>The interior of the house was more impressive than the outside. The fire was lit next to a big chair Finland presumed it to belong to Russia. There was a lot of fur everywhere, perhaps Russia was a hunter? The thought terrified the Finn, he loved animals why bother hunting them? He held Hannatamago close to his chest. Hard wooden floors, the walls were decorated in stone; it gave more of an impression of an old cabin than the house of the Russian empire!<p>

Lithuania looked at Finland, nothing but gut wrenching pity fills his body. He was so young and full of life, something Russia would love to rip out of you. But if Finland played his cards right, he would be lucky to leave this empire with just broken arms….if he even was allowed to become independent.

The two nations were silent for a moment; Lithuania gave a nervous laugh to break the tension.

"I think I should get ready for dinner" Lithuania says as he leaves

Tino nods, he lets Hannatamago go. The energetic puppy barks and without any warning, runs up the dark stairs.

"Hannatamago!" Finland yells

He drops his things and runs after the puppy. But a hand grabs him from behind before he could take one step. Finland yelps and turns around shutting his eyes fearing the worst.

"Finland…." Calls the familiar voice

He opens his eyes hesitantly to see meet Estonia, one of his closest companions.

"Estonia! Hannatamago went up the stairs and I need to get her!" Finland says in a panic.

Estonia looks at him with horror. Tino tilts his head did he say something wrong?

"Are you crazy Finland! Master Russia is up there!" he says shaking

Finland stares at him for a moment, Estonia looked as though he was on the verge of death. Tino sighs

"So?" He gives with a single response

Estonia gasps, he thought Tino was crazy! Everyone knows if Russia was upstairs they were downstairs and vise versa. Russia was a man of solitude and not being bothered was what he loved best.

"I can care less if that monster is upstairs! I want Hannatamago!" finland says stubbornly as he stomps his foot on the ground.

Estonia just looks at Finland his eyes were wide, his lower lip was quivering his whole body was in some hypothermic shake.

"What is it Ed-"

"Finland you are here already da?" came the sweet voice from behind him.

There as Finland turned was Russia, with a innocent smile holding Hannatamago as she licked his cheek. His face darkens

"Welcome to my empire"

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at grammar!<strong>

This is **not** going to be a rape fic! This shows Russias more gentler side! But you cant see it right now!


End file.
